In color
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Set during transformers age of extinction. The humans are trying to deal with the bots and a angry Optimus Prime. A little on shot with my oc Katniss jones.


"Cade please tell me what the hell is going on. What are we going to do?" I asked." Well we have to stick together and just hope for the best," Cade told me calmly. We and I mean WE are hiding in a old abandon warehouse to keep the bots safe from humans. I'm pacing around wondering where is Tessa and Shane? "You alright little lady?" I heard Hound asked." No I'm not," I replied." Come on Catnip relax," Crosshairs cried out." One: I WILL NOT relax. Two: Why should I when we are being chase down. And three: MY FUCKING NAME IS KATNISS NOT CATNIP YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. Yes my name is Katniss Jones. Get over it!" Calm down Katniss," Optimus warned me.

I glared at Optimus. He glared right back at me." Hey we're back!" I heard Tessa call. I walked over to them to see if they got what I want." Katniss I got that guitar that you wanted," Shane told me while handing me the guitar. I took it and went to the fire and sat down. A song came to mind that I hadn't heard in forever it seems like. I took a deep breath and strum couple cords.

**I said grandpa whats this picture**

** it's all black and white and it ain't real **

** is that you there?**

** He said yeah I was eleven**

** and times were tough,back in thirty-five**

** That's me and uncle joe just tryin' to survive**

** a Cotton farm,in the Great Depression**

** And if it looks like we were scared to death**

** like a couple of kids just trying to save each other**

** You should've seen it in color**

** this one was taken over seas**

**in the middle hell in nineteen forty-three**

** in the winter,you can almost see my breath**

**that was my tall gunner ole' Jonny Mcgee**

** he was a high school teacher from New Orleans **

** he had my back right through the day we left**

** if it looks like we are scared to death**

** like a couple of kids just trying to save each other**

** You should've seen it in color **

** a pictures worth a thousand words**

** but you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered**

** you should've seen it in color**

**and this one is my favorite one**

**this is me and grandma in the summer**

**sun all dressed up the day we said our vows**

**you can't tell it here but it was hot that June **

**and that rose was red and her eyes were blue**

**and look at that smile I was so proud**

**thats the story of my life**

**right there in black and white**

**and if it looks like we were scared to death**

**like a couple of kids just trying to save each other**

**you should've seen it in color**

**yeah a pictures worth a thousand words**

**But you can't see what those shades of grey keep covered**

**you should've seen it in color**

**( should've seen it in color)**

I stopped with just a couple of cords strummed. I knew everyone else agreed to the song." Damn Catnip who knew you could sing like that," Crosshairs said with a chuckle." Never asked," I told him with a smile. I sense someone glaring in the back of my head and I turned. Optimus is the one glaring at me." Stop thinking like you are the only one who lost everything cause your not the only one," I told Prime," remember I was there when Ironhide was killed along with Jazz and the others but Ratch."" Like you went through what we have," Optimus said. Damn you can hear the venom!" I lost people to," I said," I miss the old Optimus. You know the bot who was stern yet fun to be around. What happened to that Optimus Prime?"

"He left when your kind started to kill us," Optimus said." Yeah well I want the other Optimus," I started," I miss him." I got up from where I was sitting and went outside." We miss you Ratchet. Wish you where here big guy," I said while looking at the stars.

_HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! Please read 'transformers:prime age of extinction' by Deathly-z. Awesome story so far! I do not own transformers sadly. If I did RATCHET WILL NOT BE DEAD! _

_ In color by: Jamey Johnson _

_ I thought this song would go with this and I'm happy with it._


End file.
